Pirates Of The Caribbean:A Pirate's Life For Swann
by Sourfull
Summary: The story after the events of The Curse of The Black Pearl. Elizabeth learns to live in a whole new way, keeping her dearest memories inside. Different POV's JackWillElizabeth


**Pirates of The Caribbean: A Pirate's Life for Swann**

**Description:** This fiction was written on behalf of my love for the movie Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl. This story does not attach to one character, but tells the views of other characters such as Jack and Will and even the Commodore. The story continues after the adventures of the crew and tells of their life afterwards. It's a tale of Romance Adventure and will most likely leave you grieving and even hating me at times. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it and Review if you desire. So drink up mateys!

**Rating:** R (Strong Sexual Themes and Some language)

**~~**The Swann kissed the Pirate**~~**

**_! Jack's POV !_**

_"Bring me the horizon.."_ The last thing that Jack had actually had a reason to drink to. It was a cheers to freedom. It was a cheers to the Black Pearl. Marooned on an island for three days and three nights in the blazing sun, making ropes from the hair on his back...or so he says. Jack was still the same Pirate he had always been. Grasping life by the neck, and choking it was his specialty. Aztec gold or none at all, Jack never ceased his dreams of becoming the most fearsome pirate in the entire ocean. Still, he never quite got to it since he was so busy lying below deck drinking rum for the most part. To slap or not to slap, that was the question. Let's see...Annamaria...Then there was Beth, Mary, Lily, Sandra...and of course Ms. Swann. He thought about it almost chuckling to himself. Jack had always been known to give women what they asked for, or so he thought. To Jack, It wasn't life without women he feared, it was fear he feared or life without freedom, without the Black Pearl.

Jack stood on his pedestal of a barrel singing _"A Pirate's Life For Me,"_ The ocean swept at his messy excuse for a beard, slapping braids in his face. He took a deep inhale and exhale through his nostrils which were flaring with anticipation as his crew sailed the Black Pearl closer to the shore of which he met William Turner. Will had lifted the curse by so conveniently having the blood of Bootstrap Bill's running through veins. Scoundrel maybe he was, but Jack didn't go back on his word of promising Will they would find Elizabeth. 

Forgetting the consequences of being sighted by the Commodore, Jack felt a rush of adrenaline. The eyes of the townspeople were on him and his crew as they pointed up towards the symbol of the pirate which sailed overhead. Jack returned their glares with a half-smile as his crew docked the Black Pearl.

**_! Elizabeth's POV !_**

Elizabeth stood in the shadows of her room gazing at her bare chest in the mirror before her. She had felt so empty without that last piece of Aztec Gold she had protected from the day she had met William Turner. The boy that floated into her life on a spare piece of wood from a ship wreck in the distance. The pirate that she had fallen in love with, and the pirate she was about to commit her life to.

"Elizabeth!" Her fathers voice echoed through the walls of her room, startling her.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, William awaits you in the town square!" Elizabeth stood still against her dresser, waiting her father to barge through her room as always.

"ELIZABETH! ..Elizabeth....?" Her father rammed through the door followed by two maids heading straight for the corset.

"Not so tight this time. I want to avoid falling and breaking my neck today."

"Yes, Yes, Elizabeth. Are you almost ready?"

"Does it look like it?" Elizabeth talked with a hint of sarcasm aiming at her father. The maids tightly, but not to tightly, secured the corset against her chest, allowing her to breath freely this time. Elizabeth exhaled all of her tension and straitened her dress free of wrinkles. For the first time, she actually felt like a woman. This time, it wasn't to bold to say that she was really marrying a fine man. A man that she knew she would truly love. William Turner.

**_! Will's POV !_**

The Commodore stood a strong, stiff stance with his men as always. They were lined red coats to red coats on-looking the Commodor who was still patiently awaiting Elizabeth for the marriage ceremony. William stared nervously at the glares below, his hands trembled and his heart raced for Elizabeth. His handsome face shimmered in the sun as his bride-to-be caught his attention. She was absolutely gorgeous and looked about as fragile as a single rose pedal. She sent him a warm smile as she carefully stepped down the path. Her hair held the curls as it was when they had first met. Her cheeks were slightly rosy against her fair, silky skin running down to her partly exposed chest. The corset firmly held her lovely-ness as his eyes trailed from her breasts down to her hips and further down to the frilly white lace and pearls strung around the bottom layer of her dress. The lace continued to run against the ground as she stepped towards him slowly and gracefully. Trying not to show his impatience, Will extended his arm firmly and welcoming as he watched her trailing gown, moving slowly by her invisible heels.

**_! Jack's POV !_**

"Captain!"

"Aye!" Jack stood watching the eyes that were on him as the Black Pearl docked. Unsteadily finding his way to the port, the wind blew him a little off course into a familiar face.

"Name?"

"My good man, must I go over this every time I use the port?"

"Name."

"Well, to clear my faults and do you a favor, remember Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow?"

"_Captain_........Jack Sparrow if you would be so kind my good man."

"I remember you as Smith!"

"As yes, Well, think of it as a little white lie to steal the interceptor, take your gold, kill captain Barbosa, sink your ship, steal the Black Pearl, and make it back in time to drink all the rum I want, savvy?" The man just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Well...Mr....Smith.."

"Yes, Yes, It's Captain Jack Sparrow! Why do I even bother.." Trailing off, Jack walked passed the old man and once again swept his gold. The town seemed almost empty from his view, but he could smell a celebration from a mile away, and a celebration meant drinks all around.

"Drinks everywhere!" Jack called out anxiously as he walked in the direction of his pride and joy. Rum.

**_! Mixed POV !_**

"Did you hear something, Commodore...?" The chubby red coated man informed him.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Nothing Commodore, my apologies."

The wind swept through all the on-lookers clothing as they awaited Ms. Swan to join arms with William. Like a proper wedding, there was a large table holding lots of food. Drinks and silverware were neatly placed, ready to be taken. A beautiful white, frosted cake was the center piece, made by the town Baker. 

As Elizabeth finally took the arm of William, the towns people let out a love-sickening sigh, Responding to the sweet scent of romance in the air. The pastor smiled and stood before them respectfully. They both gazed at each other, feeling the warmth of their bodies join and form a smile on their lips. For a split second, the whole town square stood silent, turning all their attention to Elizabeth and William. The pastor began.

"Do you William, Take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife. To cherish through thickness and through thin, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part." The little stirring that was going on in the town square was suddenly stopped and everything fell silent awaiting the response of William Turner.

"I do." William said softly, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, which were lit with happiness and a crystal tear that fell to her partly exposed chest. Feeling a little awkward, she quickly wiped away the wetness that lay on her rosy cheeks. She awaited her turn anxiously, ready to finally be his.

"Do you Elizabeth, Take William to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish through thickness and through thin, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part."

"I~~~" Elizabeth was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"DON'T! ~~~Do that!" Captain Jack Sparrow quickly ran over his own words, trying not to sound obvious.

"I don't!....Which is....me! As in....not her! You know what I ...mean.." Jack rolled his eyes and took a bite of his half-eaten apple as all the attention fell upon him.

"Jack!"

"Sparrow...?!"

The sound of Will and the Commodore broke and they both shot Jack a look of surprise and anger. Jack smiled back, walking up the stairs as the eyes of the townspeople followed his trail.

"So sorry to intrude my good men,....and women...but I was just passing by and I couldn't resist a drink. Ah Yes, pardon me. Call me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"What is he doing 'ere?!" The chubby red coated soldier shouted.

"Hang him!"

"Kill him!"

"Give him to me!" The townspeople shouted different pleas as the Commodore stood before Jack fearlessly.

"I felt my actions the last time we met were responsible, well said, and fair. Even though you may not have deserved it, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, _Captain_. Much appreciated _Commodore_."

"So, I will not go back on any of those qualities of judgement. William, Elizabeth? I trust you know what to do with him. I will allow you to decide." William and Elizabeth turned to Jack with much gratitude towards the Commodore. Undoubtedly, they were quite happy to see him.

"Commodore." William spoke.

"I don't fell that this man has done anything wrong. As the savior of both Elizabeth and I, he shall stay for the ceremony." Jack praised both Will and Elizabeth with a simple movement of his hands.

The last words that Will broke to his dear Elizabeth. The last song that he sang in her ear before they fell to the floor together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His hands and hers felt each others warmth. Their lips locked for as long as they desired, and his love consumed her. Their love consumed each other. Their love, finally let out, both of them breaking tears upon their sweaty exhausted bodies.

**_! Author's Note !_**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I felt it was kind of long for a chapter, but I hope all of you liked it nonetheless. If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me at IxxXRogueXxXI@msn.com, I love feedback! Keep checking back for more updates on Chapter 2: Pray For A Title.

P.S.: Don't forget to review ! !

Yours, Sourfull 


End file.
